


Refined

by thecatsred



Series: Ridiculous [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatsred/pseuds/thecatsred
Summary: After the last time, Hanzo made sure to work everything out with Jesse beforehand. Neither of them were sure where this was going to lead, but they were eager to find out, together.





	Refined

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I'm back on my bullshit
> 
>  
> 
> ~ this is a follow up to the previous fic in this series. while it can be read alone, you'll miss some context in the beginning here if you skip it. but either way, enjoy ~

Hanzo looks up as Jesse slowly makes his way across the room to his spot on a bench near some empty lockers. He smiles at the man warmly, trying to put him at ease. The unused shower room had a slightly stale scent in the air, but it was otherwise quiet and out of the way for what they had in mind this evening.

Last time there was no preparation, no discussion, planning. This time, Hanzo went about it more appropriately.

Jesse comes to a stop in front of him. He’s fussing with the strings on his pants nervously.

Hanzo stands, looking Jesse over. “Did you do what I asked?”

Jesse nods, eyes sweeping over Hanzo in return. “Y-yep, sure did. You ready for this, Darlin’?” The pet name has Hanzo smiling even wider.

“Only if you are.”

“I...think so.”

Hanzo places a hand on Jesse’s arm. “Jesse,” He starts, about to let him know he could still back out of this if he wanted to. There were no expectations here, only discovery.

Jesse lets his pant strings drop and holds his hands up. “No, no I’m willin’ to try again. I want to.”

“Tell me if you want to stop.” Hanzo leaves no room for miscommunication. If he made Jesse uncomfortable again it would eat at him for a long time. He didn’t want to be the cause of distress, especially since this was supposed to be something _for him_.

At least, Hanzo wanted it to be for him. He had...selfish motivations here, naturally. But they’d talked about it at length after the last time. Jesse seemed to want to explore this more. Hanzo was very willing to do so with him. But, only if he wanted to.

Jesse’s soft, deep voice pulls him out of his own head. “Got’cha.” He says, awaiting further instruction.

 --

 After several minutes of deliberation, and a small argument with Jesse over the state of his boots, Hanzo has him seated on the bench with his long legs spread wide on either side. Jesse is thankfully down to his socks on his feet, a small win for Hanzo, since he knew he’d never hear the end of it if Jesse got his boots filthy for a second time.

He’s wearing just some sweatpants and a tshirt, Hanzo in a similar outfit. They both have changes of clothing for later that Hanzo stuffed into one of the nearby lockers. Jesse’s shifting around on the bench, and the movement pulls Hanzo’s attention to his white shirt, stretched taut against his belly. Jesse’s not a small man by any means, plenty of meat and fat on his bones now that he’s back on the base, eating regular meals. However the stretch of his shirt has little to do with his natural girth, and everything to do with the way his lower stomach distends out a few inches from all the liquids he had been instructed to drink throughout the day. Jesse is very, very _full._

Hanzo gets lightheaded at the thought of Jesse at breakfast, drinking an extra cup of coffee, bottles of water during his workout, and the two cups of tea he and Hanzo shared during their late lunch. How he’s managed to hold all of this all day, Hanzo has little idea. He suspects for a moment that perhaps Jesse’s cheated, let out a bit of the pressure earlier at some point, but...no. Not with the way he’s holding himself like he’s hurting, shifting this way and that on the bench in stunted movements. _God, he wants to touch him._

“Press your legs together as close you can,” Hanzo says, breaking the silence. Jesse does as he’s asked, his thighs touching just a bit across the bench, though his knees can only get so close like this. Hanzo hums at him, a job well done. He walks up to Jesse’s side, swinging one of his legs over the bench and settling onto Jesse’s lap. He can feel the cords of muscle in the man’s legs tense at the jostling. He’s trying so hard to keep himself from making a mess. It’s commendable, but besides the point here.

Leaning forward, Hanzo slowly lifts Jesse’s shirt up and out of the way, tucking the fabric under his armpits. With his fuzzy chest and belly bared to the cool room, Jesse can’t help but shiver. Probably doesn’t help that Hanzo’s looking at him like he’s ready to devour him.

Hanzo licks his lips, letting his hands drag down Jesse’s front, fingers scratching through the hairs, thumbs pressing roughly against his dusky pink nipples. Jesse’s breath hitches, his eyes squeezing closed. “You are being so good for me,” Hanzo coos, pressing down against the softness of Jesse’s muscles and fat, kneading the flesh in his hands lovingly. The man under him keeps squirming, red faced and panting, unsure what to do with himself. His hands are just hanging at his sides uselessly as he flexes his fingers. Well, that won’t do.

Hanzo grabs each one of Jesse’s wrists, guiding him to his hips. Once Jesse’s got a good hold on him, he pats the backs of Jesse’s hands. Jesse gets the idea; seems almost thankful for something to do to take his mind off the pressure.

Then Hanzo moves his hands down and palms Jesse’s dick. It’s still soft, yet it presses out against the fabric of his sweats almost obscenely. How Hanzo’s managed to have the willpower to resist this man for so long...he’ll never really know. Now that he’s had a taste, he’s wanted nothing else. No one else.

With all of Hanzo’s pawing, somehow, despite everything, Jesse’s dick gives a slight twitch, trying its best to wake up under the attention. Jesse looks down at himself, bewildered at his body’s own response. “Uh, Hanzo...I’m sorry, but-” He lets out a soft puff of air. “I don’t think...I gotta piss too badly for this, don’t think that’s gonna work.”

Hanzo isn’t deterred however, quite the opposite in fact. He slips his hand into the loose waistband of Jesse’s pants, pushing the fabric under Jesse’s heavy balls for full access. There’s something mesmerizing about the way Jesse goes nearly silent with Hanzo’s hands on him. His eyes are heavy lidded, cheeks pink, mouth open and inviting. Hanzo wastes no time in teasing, grip sure and steady with each stroke, and Jesse’s cock wakes up with embarrassing speed. He leans into Jesse’s space more, eyes caught on the sight before him.

A bead of sweat rolls down the side of Jesse’s face and onto his neck. Hanzo traces the patch with his eyes, wanting so badly to do so with his tongue instead. A jerky shift, a soft whimper, and then Hanzo feels wetness on his hands. He sucks in a sharp breath before he realizes Jesse’s just messy. A fat drop of precome connects the side of his hand with the red and shiny head of Jesse’s cock. Hanzo runs his thumb over the head, his fingernail dipping into his slit briefly before he pushes up lightly into the velvety smooth foreskin that hadn’t yet pulled all the way back. Hanzo finds himself giddy, being allowed to touch the other man so freely.

“Hanzo…” Jesse breathes out, his cock giving another valiant twitch and filling even further.

Hanzo licks his lips and gets his palm slick off Jesse’s pre before giving his cock some more purposeful tugs. “Just try and hold it a little longer, Jesse.” He says, his voice sounding far away, even to his own ears.

Jesse shifts again, though this time it’s a sad imitation of a thrust up into the tunnel of Hanzo’s hand. There isn’t much he can do for leverage, and moving any more might end this play a bit too soon. “M’kay...I'll try.” He concedes.

“Good.”

Hanzo scoots closer over Jesse's thighs until his hand wedged between them stops his advance. Though the angle is a bit awkward like this, Hanzo can feel the heat radiating off Jesse's body, can feel the tension in his thighs and hands whenever he squeezes Hanzo's hips hard. Jesse gets so wet and slippery with any sort of contact, and Hanzo burns knowing this is only the beginning.

It doesn't take as long as either of them expects, as one moment Jesse's puffing out soft noises of encouragement, and the next he's moaning and blushing up a storm as a spurt of hot piss startles out of him. Hanzo doesn't have the brainpower to process it right then, only stares dumbly at the dark wet spot on Jesse's light grey sweats.

Then Jesse's babbling out an apology. “Han, shit I'm sorry I-”

“Don't.”

“But I-”

“Jesse,” Hanzo breathes, sliding his hand up Jesse’s shaft, watching in a drunk sort of way how the wetness gathers in the creases of his fingers. He pinches Jesse’s foreskin once he reaches the tip, pulling it forward and closing off the drops of piss that flow from him unchecked. “Jesse,” Hanzo bends until his lips are at the other man’s neck, teeth pressing at the juncture of Jesse’s shoulder. He traces up the line he’d imagined earlier in little nips, finding it just as perfect as he expected. “Jesse,” He says a final time, eyes closed.

“Wha-”

Jesse’s cut off with an insistent plea of “Let go.” whispered against his lips.

Still, he doesn’t give in quite so easily. Hanzo wouldn’t have him any other way, really.

“It'll get on ya.”

Hanzo blinks, pulls back slightly. “And?”

Something seems to click in Jesse’s mind then, and Hanzo swears the blush on Jesse’s face deepens. “O-oh.” He says, sounding small. “Yeah okay. Okay.”

Hanzo purrs and continues to stroke Jesse , grip sure and unforgiving, slick with pre and the few spurts that managed to escape. Jesse is reduced to whines and whimpers, his whole body thrumming with pent up energy, wound tight and ready to snap.

Hanzo looks up at the next low, pitiful moan. “Can't piss when I'm this hard…” Jesse protests, trying in vain to thrust up.

“You can. Try.” Hanzo urges, twisting his wrist and dragging the blunt tips of his fingers against the soft folds and ridges of Jesse’s cock.

Jesse’s shaking his head, a slightly panicked tone lacing his words. “I don't think it'll work, Han.”

Hanzo leans forward, kisses the edge of Jesse’s mouth. “Please.”

Jesse lets out a long breath and closes his eyes, allowing his body relax as much as he can, and a little more piss dribbles out over Hanzo’s fingers. He looks down, a defeated expression on his face. But Hanzo hums.

“Do you think you could come first, before you lose control?” He asks, tilting his head to the side. He’s never tried it before, himself. Never thought to, but the mechanics of it...it could work.

“I dunno.” Jesse lifts one shoulder in a shrug.

Hanzo smiles sweetly. “Would you like to try?” He stops stroking Jesse, content to just run his palm over the fat head of Jesse’s cock, slicking it over and over. It’s mesmerizing.

“...yeah.” Jesse’s voice nearly startles Hanzo from his musings. He looks up at Jesse with a grin.

At the confirmation, Hanzo starts to move his fist more urgently again, twisting his wrist on every upstroke, slipping his free hand under Jesse’s balls, his thumb rubbing over the sensitive skin.

Then Jesse makes a noise, teeth gritted. One of his legs starts to bounce on its own.

Hanzo flicks his eyes up, studying Jesse’s face. He keeps going, watching Jesse for longer, then turns his gaze back on the other man’s cock.

Jesse's interrupting again in no time. “Hanzo, don't think I'm gonna make it.” He warns, voice tight. His hands are a vice grip around Hanzo’s hips at this point. “You might wanna move…”

Hanzo’s grin widens and he has to suppress a snort as he leans back in to kiss at Jesse’s neck. “Why would I want to do that?” He kisses another spot, letting his tongue dance over the salt on Jesse’s skin. “Let me feel it, Jesse.”

Jesse squirms, puffing. He holds his breath, and another few drops come out. Hanzo wipes them off on Jesse’s sweats. The cock in his hands twitches, and the next thing that drools out is more pre. “Think my dick’s confused.” Jesse sounds like he’s close to laughing or crying.

Hanzo chuckles and moves his other hand upwards, towards Jesse's lower belly, pressing in.

“Perhaps you need some encouragement.”

Jesse shakes his head. “You're all the encouragement I need, darlin’. Jus’ gimme a second.”

He lets go of Hanzo and leans back on the bench, one arm behind himself. He’s watching Hanzo from under his lashes. Hanzo’s eyes are trained on his throat as he swallows. Then he lets out a long, low breath that could almost pass for a moan, and starts pissing into Hanzo’s hand.

Hanzo freezes. He just holds Jesse's dick for a moment, watching. Jesse’s piss is mostly clear this time around, Hanzo notes. It’s hot as it rolls down his knuckles and back into Jesse’s lap and Hanzo’s dizzy with it all, with the possibilities in his mind. He blinks and closes his mouth after realizing with a start he’s had it hanging open.

“Gonna give me stage fright with yer eyes on me like that.” Jesse says, somehow sounding smug as hell despite the fact he was actively pissing himself in front of Hanzo. _Damn him_.

Hanzo tries to collect himself. He darts his tongue out to wet his lips, and levels Jesse with a stare that has the cowboy’s blush returning full force. “You are a vision of beauty, Jesse McCree.” He says. And isn’t it the truth? How easily he melted in Hanzo’s hands, under his guidance. Hanzo gets the distinct impression this man would do most anything for him, if he were to ask. It’s a heady thing, this knowledge, and he savors it.

Jesse rolls his eyes, looking away. “Now I don't know ‘bout all that-”

“Don't sell yourself short.” As if in punishment, Hanzo starts stroking Jesse again, even as piss keeps flowing from him at a steady pace.

Jesse captures his bottom lip in his teeth, and uses what leverage he can get between his hand and his legs to thrust into Hanzo’s hand. His breathing stutters, broken and desperate. Hanzo keeps one warm, wet hand on Jesse’s belly, watches with interest the way Jesse’s thighs quiver every time he moves.

Hanzo smirks, then angles Jesse’s dick towards himself. The first stream that lands and soaks into his own pants has him jerking forward with a gasp. His dick strains against his underwear insistently, and Hanzo feels embarrassed he’d managed to forget about his needs this entire time. How long has he been hard?

The slick sounds of his hand on Jesse’s cock buzzes in his head, blocking out everything else.

Then Jesse’s calling out, eyes wide. “Han- shit. Fuck. Hanzo I'm close. I'm gonna...I'm-” He comes suddenly, shooting thick stripes of white against Hanzo’s chest, over his fingers, down his wrist. Hanzo rolls his hips up, his toes curling against the floor.

Not even a second passes before finally, blessedly, the rest of the flood escapes, freed now from the conflicting signals. Hanzo boldly points Jesse’s dick at his own crotch, moaning as Jesse keeps pissing.

Jesse sits up, panting and red faced, entranced at the sight as the stream tapers off to nothing more than a few wayward droplets across Hanzo’s lap.

Without being able to stop himself, Hanzo lets out a distressed keening sound, eyes screwed shut.

He can tell Jesse’s reaching for him, and something in him goes purely on instinct. He beats Jesse to his destination, hanging his head, chin against his chest while he frantically shoves his hand into his pants. They are entirely soaked and still warm.

Hanzo hisses at the feeling of direct contact on his dick, twitching, thighs clenching and drawing inwards. It takes only two, three strokes before he’s coming hard in his sweats, his spend seeping through the fabric with nowhere else to go. Some of it drips down on Jesse’s leg. _Fitting._

It’s only then, once he catches his breath, that Hanzo reopens his eyes.

Jesse’s looking at him with a wide, watery stare. There’s heat in his gaze, too. Hanzo shivers.

“Well fuck me.”

Hanzo keeps his head down and pulls his hand out from his sweats, setting it on his thigh mutely.

“If that wasn't the hottest thing I've ever seen...goddamn, Hanzo.” Jesse chuckles. “You almost got me goin’ again.”

Jesse’s mirth is infectious it seems. Hanzo has a hard time staying quiet. He tilts his head, smiling. “Thank you. For this.” He starts to get up, but is stilled by a hand on his side.

“Hold up. Don’t you wanna bask in the afterglow for a moment?”

Hanzo tsks. “Not like this. I’d rather spend that time in the showers, if it’s all the same to you.”

Jesse presses his lips together. “Yeah, you got a point there.” He concedes, allowing Hanzo to stand on shaky legs. He accepts the hand held out to him and nearly stumbles forward.

Hanzo catches him with a hand on his chest, standing close enough his nose presses against Jesse’s collar bone. He turns his head, inhaling Jesse’s scent, but it’s masked with...well. Everything else. His nose scrunches. “You reek.”

“You ain’t smellin’ like sunshine either now, honey.”

“Mm. Fair.”

Hanzo leads them to the showers. These ones take longer to warm up than the others, and they stand together in the nude, just outside the cold spray. Their soiled clothes lie in a pile under another showerhead, getting a rinsing down before being tossed into the laundry.

Jesse nudges Hanzo’s arm with his elbow. “Hey, Hanzo?”

“Yes?” He doesn’t tear his eyes away from the water, watching it as if in a dream. Steam starts to rise from the floor as the shower heats.

Jesse reaches up, drags his fingertips through the shorn hairs on the sides of Hanzo’s head. “Just want’cha to know I ain't gonna do nothing you aren't ready for, okay?”

Hanzo’s brows knit. He turns just enough to watch Jesse fidget from the corners of his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Jesse starts, taking his hand back and shoving it under the water, finding it suitable. “This...thing we got goin’ on. It’s been all ‘bout me. I want to reciprocate. Tried to earlier, but you beat me to the punch.” He shrugs. “So, if you’re...unsure about anything. If you need time...what I’m sayin’ is, I'll wait as long as ya need me to.” He steps under the water, eyes closing as he tips his head back, one hand running through his hair to wet it.

Hanzo’s still standing where Jesse’s left him once he looks back up, wiping the water from his eyes. “Han?”

Hanzo joins Jesse quickly, his back facing the other man. He opens a bottle of shampoo, squirting some into his palm and hands it over.

“...thank you, Jesse.” He says, at last. When he turns around, Jesse’s got his hair soaped up into a floppy looking mohawk, a huge grin on his face. He can’t help but smile, the last traces of anxiety washing away down the drain. “You look ridiculous.” He says, fondness in his tone.

Jesse laughs and ducks his head back under the water. Hanzo watches him rinse for a while longer, a strange feeling catching in his chest, in his throat. He blinks soap from his eyes and elects to ignore it

It was probably nothing.


End file.
